


It Tastes Like Rainbows

by HDMI_Cable_Core



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on the Twitter drama, Crack Treated Seriously, Eret in strawberry dress, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's a joke I promise, Other, Personification of candy, Screams in unending agony, Strawberry Dress, They/Them pronouns for Skittles, Yes I personified Skittles, what will he do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDMI_Cable_Core/pseuds/HDMI_Cable_Core
Summary: As he waited the minutes dragged slowly onward, each new breath a memory of another place, another lifetime. He looked out over the Seine, the nighttime lights glittering against the water. Skittles had always loved it here he remembered, they'd always said the night sky was just a reflection of Parisian nights. Staring down into the inky depths of the river, Eret almost believed it.Eret and Skittles meet for one final time underneath the Night sky.
Relationships: Eret (Video Blogging RPF)/Skittles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	It Tastes Like Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha I stayed up till 4 AM to write this

Eret glanced at his watch for what felt like the millionth time. It was only 12:34, They'd agreed to meet at 12:45. Reasonably he knew that Skittles wouldn't arrive for another 9 minutes, yet he still searched the bridge every 30 seconds. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar mop of rainbow colored hair.

As he waited the minutes dragged slowly onward, each new breath a memory of another place, another lifetime. He looked out over the Seine, the nighttime lights glittering against the water. Skittles had always loved it here he remembered, they'd always said the night sky was just a reflection of Parisian nights. Staring down into the inky depths of the river, Eret almost believed it.

"Hello"

All at once, a voice pulled him from his thoughts. A voice Eret had memorized down to the very last detail. He turned around, the familiar fluttering of butterflies already crowding his stomach. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do. But all he managed was to breathe out a single syllable.

"Hi"

Skittles smiled warmly at him as they stepped closer. It was the same smile that had always greeted him whenever he came home. The same smile that so easily melted his fears all that time ago. "It's good to see you again" Eret suppressed a strangled stutter of a response as the person in front of him looked him up and down. Permitting himself only a nod as he struggled to ignore their gaze. For a brief moment, He thought they might kiss him. But instead they leaned out over the rail, Their gaze shifting up towards the night sky. "You're wearing the dress I bought you"

Eret glanced down at his outfit, having nearly forgotten the dress he'd spent hours picking out for tonight. "Yeah" He said shakily. "Thanks again… for that"

He still remembered the day Skittles had bought it for him. They'd spent the morning window shopping together and chatting back and forth about nothing at all. Their hands clasped and the world at their disposal. The dress had sat perched in the window of a fashion boutique, but he swore he could see it swaying to and fro with the gentle summertime breeze. Eret had pointed it out to them, making some joke about dresses costing as much as a college degree. He'd never meant to ask them to buy it, yet somehow he couldn't hide from Skittles just how desperately he wanted it.

He couldn't hide anything from them it seemed.

Skittles nodded in response a sad, reminiscent smile gracing their features "No problem" they turned back to look at him, leaning back against the rails and looking at him as if he were the world itself. "It looks beautiful on you you know"

"It's always been a beautiful dress" he replied a bit stiffly. Eret could feel a lump forming in his throat as he felt the others stare on him. After all this time, they could still melt him so easily. He refused to meet Skittles gaze, knowing the moment he did what little resolve he had left would crumble. He wasn't ready for this. He continued to stare down at the dress he adored so much, running his hand gingerly across the strawberry pattern. 

It always reminded him of the summertime, when they used to go on picnics. The lazy afternoons spent lounging on a picnic blanket and naming every cloud that drifted across the sky. The hours they'd spend side by side as Skittles whispered sweet nothings in his ear. The times they lay still, fingers intertwined as Eret shared the parts of himself he'd thought would never see the light of day. It was in those moments that he'd found what it meant to be vulnerable, to fear rejection. He learned what freedom felt like as years old fears and anxieties were finally kissed into oblivion. It was those moments, when he felt as if the whole world could fall apart around them and he'd still be sheltered in his lover's arms.

He missed being held in those arms.

Eret couldn't bring himself to resist as they reached out and took his hand, caressing it gently in their own. "The dress is nothing compared to you my love" they murmured softly, slowly raising his hand to their lips. He could've stopped it, should've even, and yet he could only watch, helpless as Skittles placed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry-" He finally managed to force out. "I'm so sorry" his voice wavered, threatening to turn to sobs at any moment. "I didn't mean for it to end like this" They finally released his hand with a sigh, allowing it to rest again at his side. It took everything in him not to reach out once more.

"How did you mean for it to end my love?" The question was soft, barely above a whisper. And yet it seemed to carry an intensity that few would ever witness. It  
sent an all new wave of emotions flying through him. Each one another dagger lodging itself deep within his heart.

"I- I don't know" Tears sprang forth to his eyes, his entire being seeming to betray him as his body was wracked with sobs. "I just-", he was choking, "I never-" he couldn't breathe. "I didn't mean-" Suddenly Eret was drowning, an ocean of his own tears fighting against the sobs still bubbling from his throat. He needed something to hold onto, anything. He needed to breathe.

Out of desperation, he finally reached out to the person standing in front of him. A strangled "Please" finally clawing it's way out of his throat.

And that was all it took.

All at once, Eret found himself back in the all encompassing arms of his past lover. Back in those cool mornings and idyllic Summer afternoons. He shut his eyes tight, his mind running back to the perfect memories of another place, another time. Clinging desperately to faded lifetimes and forgotten dreams.

He didn't know how long they stood there like that, His face buried in their shoulder. He'd probably ruined the fabric by now, it would at the very least need to be washed before they could wear it again. But Skittles paid it no mind.

They only held him closer, murmuring gentle reassurances in his ear. Assuring him of beautiful memories and pressing soft kisses to his forehead as he clung tighter to the front of their shirt. And once more, he felt as if it were just the two of them. The rest of the world falling silently away as he rested once again in the one place he felt at home.

Deep down, Eret knew he had to put a stop to this. He knew that he needed to pull away, that every moment of weakness he allowed himself would only be another memory to agonize over later on. And yet he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

Eventually, one of the arms around him shifted so that they could gingerly pet his hair. Sensing the change, it was the encouragement he needed to finally open his eyes. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he allowed himself a few moments longer. The gentle rythym of Skittles hand caressing his hair luling him into a near trance.

Then at last, Eret knew it was time to go. He'd stayed far too long already. "I have to leave now" he pleaded, already having lost his dignity. He'd broken down despite promising himself he wouldn't, he needed to cut his losses now. But Skittles held him firmly in place.

"You're really going to leave now?" They asked, their tone was not one of anger as he had expected, but instead something much worse "After everything we've been through Eret?" Their voice wavered. "You're going to leave all of Paris behind..?" Somehow, in Skittles voice, he could hear the sound of his own heart shattering.

"Skittles.." he reached up, resting a hand against their cheek. "Paris will always be a shining memory to me.." he forced himself to look Skittles in the eyes as he spoke, they deserved that much at least. "But what we had…" he sighed "It was never meant to be" their hold on him finally loosened, not letting go but no longer holding him in place.

He could run if he wanted.

For a small eternity, he held Skittles gaze. What small shred of resolve he had left threatening to crumble under their searching gaze. But he held strong. This was what he needed to do, no matter how much it hurt.

"So that's how it is then…" He watched as their eyes fell shut, a familiar look of concentration across their features. He watched with bated breath, his mind telling him to run but his body refusing to move. His breath hitched as their eyes flew open, locking onto his with a surety. They nodded firmly, clearly having come to a decision. "Can I kiss you?" He opened his mouth to protest but they cut him off "Just one more time, for old times sake" He pretended not to hear the way their voice cracked "..please..?"

Eret knew he could say no, he knew that if he so much as shook his head Skittles would let go. But looking into their eyes, seeing his own heartbreak in the reflection, he couldn't bring himself to say no. "Okay" He said in a hoarse whisper. He held his breath as they leaned in, giving him plenty of time to change his mind. Eret's heartbeat thumps loudly in his ears as at last his lips meet Skittles's for a final time.

It tastes like rainbows.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty damn sure Eret has seen this fic/knows of it's existence and now I live in never ending terror.


End file.
